Cuidando al Kaitou
by lunaokami28
Summary: Summari: El Kaitou se encuentra en un estado frágil y es tarea de 3 detectives cuidarlo.


Summari: El Kaitou se encuentra en un estado frágil y es tarea de 3 detectives cuidarlo.

Este sería mi primer intento de "Angustia", y si le digo intento por qué bueno es sobre todo pelusa y comodidad.

Me encanto como quedo esta belleza de One-Shot, en especial la redacción.

Quise probar con un Cuarteto (y no me refiero al Cuarteto de Nos:

La la, la, la la la

Y yo sigo acelerando

La la, la, la la la

Pero no tengo apuro

Trabajando duro, ganando el dinero

Y comprar lo que no sé si necesito pero quiero

Y cada mañana siempre me pregunto

¿Por qué el despertador quiere gritarme?

¡Dale!

¡Marioneta!

¡Son las siete!

¡Levántate!

Etto creo que ya perdí el hilo upps) por lo que eh leído algunos de este tipo, pero no son muchos, lo cual no está demás un granito de Arena.

¿No?

Ya quisiera yo serlo pero no lo soy dueña ni de Detective Conan, ni Magic Kaito, mas sin embargo invertí mi valioso tiempo de clases en escribir esta belleza.

* * *

Cuidando al Kaitou

* * *

Acostados uno sobre el otro, en el sofá de la sala esperando el regreso de sus novios.

La puerta es azotada contra la pared del recibidor, se levantaron, alerta ante la presencia invasora.

"Hakuba" dijo el joven de Osaka acercándose al detective británico que estaba agitado tomando algunas bocanadas de aire.

"Kaito... esta..." se miraron entre sí, sin comprender lo dicho.

"Oye Hakuba que paso con Kaito" pregunto el detective del este, frotando ligeramente la espalda del más grande, habiendo recuperado el aliento hablo con más calma, "Kaito está en el auto y se niega en salir", "Por qué no lo dijiste antes".

Los 3 se levantaron en dirección al vehículo "¿Que paso?" hablo Hattori al ver, Al Gran Kaitou KID empapado, con lágrimas todavía cayendo de sus ojos, tierra mojada mezclada con fango aferrándose al pantalón blanco, en su frente sudorosa varios mechones de cabello se le adherían, enfermizamente pálido.

"Esta en shock" suspiro antes de continuar "Spider..." KID se estremeció visiblemente "... lo capturo cuando lo perdí de vista, cayó en una de sus ilusiones, le bañe con agua fría, el escapo dejándolo en este estado" se acercó de nuevo tomándolo suavemente del brazo, siendo apartado por las manos agitadas del ladrón.

"No me toques" se alejó.

"Ven", "Extremadamente preocupante" hablo Hattori, "No podemos dejarlo aquí o puede sufrir una hipotermia" esta vez fue Shinichi quien intervino "¿En ese caso que sugieren?".

"La única forma será en sacarlo a la fuerza, Hakuba lo sacara, Hattori tu y yo evitaremos cualquier posible golpe" asintieron firmemente, cerniéndose todos sobre él, Kaito trato de patearlos pero ellos fueron más rápidos, Heiji le tomo de las piernas, Shinichi hizo lo mismo con los brazos manteniendo un agarre firme, Hakuba lo levanto estilo nupcial.

Al sentir el calor del otro cuerpo lo abrazo por el cuello sollozando, escondiéndose en el cuello, todos se miraron preocupados, volvieron lentamente a la mansión.

"Preparare el bañera" Heiji se retiró escaleras arriba.

"En ese caso yo hare chocolate caliente y tú puedes ir con Hattori" asintió subiendo las escaleras, Shinichi fue a la cocina.

"Hattori abre" sacándose las manos, abrió la puerta permitiéndoles el paso, le dejo sobre el banquito.

Ahora no quería separase de Saguru, le sonrió cariñosamente tomando suavemente sus manos retirándolas, "Tranquilo estamos aquí", deposito un beso en su mejillas, se quedó quieto mirando el suelo su mirada vacía, los ojos vidriosos.

Lo desvistieron suavemente, besando ocasionalmente sus mejillas frente y cuello, dejando que todas las prendas se deslicen al suelo.

Luego tendrían tiempo para ordenar, por ahora Kaito es su prioridad.

Hakuba comprobó la temperatura del agua, estando caliente pero no lo suficiente como para quemar, le hizo una seña con su mano.

"Vamos" tomándolo suavemente del brazo, esperando a que se levantara, conduciéndolo hasta la bañera.

Saguru busco el jabón líquido, Heiji le ayudo a entrar un pie detrás del otro sumergiendo su cuerpo hasta el cuello, se relajó visiblemente al contacto con la calidez del agua.

Eso ya significa mucho por sí mismo.

Derramando un poco del jabón liquido favorito de Kaito, formándose algunas leves burbujas saliendo a la superficie, Heiji derramo un pequeño chorrito de shampoo sobre sus manos, procedió a lavarle con mucho cuidado el cabello, dejando pasear sus dedos sobre el cuero cabelludo.

"Iré a ver si Kudou necesita ayuda" le informo Hakuba antes de salir, Hattori solo asintió sin quitar su vista de Kaito, salió cerrando suavemente la puerta a su paso, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

El propietario del lugar se giró para ver se giró para ver cómo se desplomaba sobre una de la sillas de la cocina, "¿como esta?".

"No ha dicho nada en absoluto, mas su condición es ligeramente mejor" le entrego una taza de té de limón con manzanilla apenas endulzado, "Arigatou, Hattori le está bañando, así que tendremos que esperar al menos diez minutos".

"Está en buenas manos, Hattori puede ser una peor madre gallina que ni Kaito".

"Tienes razón" tomo un sorbo del contenido de la taza.

* * *

Tomo la esponja, la froto por la espada, brazos y piernas, para este punto tuvo que quitarse la camisa, ya que la mojo cuando retiraba el exceso de shampoo.

* * *

"¿Qué crees que le mostró esta vez?".

"No estoy seguro, antes de sacarlo de la ilusión su expresión era..." ojos vacíos, miedo filtrándose a través de ellos, lágrimas en caída libre, sentado contra la pared, las piernas recogidas contra su pecho, los brazos extendidos, palmas contra el suelo, su aspecto era como el de una marioneta rota, cuyas cuerdas fueron tiradas con fuerza hasta el grado de romperse, "... de miedo, no creo que la palabra apropiada seria terror vivo".

"Le debió de revivir la muerte de Touichi-ojisan".

"Esperemos que sea eso" Shinichi asiente, pero ellos saben que hay algo más, a veces eso era lo malo de ser detectives, ellos deben adelantarse a todos los demás y llegar a la conclusión más cercana a la realidad del asunto.

* * *

Le ayudo a salir de la bañera para ponerlo debajo de la regadera, eliminado cualquier residuo restante del jabón.

* * *

"Terminare de arreglar la cama".

Asintió, "En lo que me acabe el té llevare el chocolate".

"Está bien", _"-¿Qué vio para dejarlo tan mal?-"_ pensaba mientras arrastraba varias mantas mullidas a la cama, las favoritas del mago _"-Ni siquiera dice algo-"_ ciertamente alarmante, el bromista es alguien demasiado elocuente y conversador, por lo que el silencio de su parte es en extremo extraño –también algo perturbador-.

* * *

Cerro la llave del agua, paseando la toalla, frotándola contra el cabello, terminando la dejo sobre el lavamanos, le coloco en frente las primeras prendas que encontró, una chaqueta perteneciente a Saguru, y un pantalón de chándal negro que seguramente era de Shinichi, afortunadamente la ropa interior si era la del propio Kaito, en verdad deben de organizar mejor su ropa.

* * *

Hakuba entro seguidamente después de Kaito y Heiji, con taza en mano, todos se fueron a la cama, Saguru en medio con Kaito sobre su persona bebiendo el dulce líquido, Hattori del lado izquierdo y Kudou del derecho, la misma pregunta persistía en la cabeza de los detectives, que le mostro, porque lo dejo sin habla, junto con ese sentimiento de querer acabar con el maldito de Spider cuando lo vuelvan a ver.

Hacer que se arrepienta por torturar así a su pequeña paloma, al término de beber Shinichi tomo la taza y la dejo sobre la mesa de noche.

Kaito se acurruco más contra Saguru sollozando suavemente tomo una mano de Heiji y Shinichi, haciendo una súplica silenciosa de permanecer lo más cerca de él, esto les arrugaba el corazón pero no dijeron nada, se acomodaron quedando como una pila de cuerpos; todos reconfortando a Kaito.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sentía que su cabeza giraba, el aire no le resultaba suficiente, las lágrimas no cesaban, sentía el sabor del bilis en su boca y unas voces le atormentaban.

Débil...

Patético...

Das pena...

Ni siquiera los pudiste salvar...

Sus novios yacen en frente a él en una pila de cadáveres sin vida, vio cómo eran torturados hasta la muerte.

Agua fría...

Borro la grotesca imagen pero el malestar seguía presente.

Temblando violentamente, es tomado entre unos brazos ajenos, que lo levantan del suelo, no ve de quien se trata, todo lo que sabe es que siente un olor familiar.

Siente una superficie blanda debajo de él, dejándose caer, tratando de fundirse y olvidar aquello.

Sintió como estaba en movimiento, veía distraídamente el paisaje, sentía una mirada preocupada a su espalda.

Se detuvo, alguien lo toco sacudió sus manos, no quería que nadie lo tocara.

Se quedó solo disfrutando lo que podía del clima frio de la noche.

Escucha 3 voces hablando entre ellas que no provenían de su culpa sino del exterior, en su vista eran solo unas manchas descuidadas... o borrones, no logra distinguir.

Su visión se aclaro cuando es tocado por una de las manchas, estando más consiente de quienes eran, con mayor razón no quería el contacto físico.

El sentir que les fallo.

Ilusión o no, le resultaba lo suficientemente real para él.

Nuevamente le alzan, pone resistencia, pero otra vez siente la misma fragancia de hace rato.

Decide calmarse y ser llevado a una habitación mucho más cálida.

Cuando lo estaban soltando no quiso.

Dejo de sentirse considerablemente enfermo, sintiendo esos besos o fue la sensación relajante del agua tal vez el sentir como alguien le estaba bañando, nunca lo sabrá.

Se vistió con ropa que sabía que no era suya, pero no importa es mejor así.

El chocolate le era celestial a su paladar y sabía mucho mejor tomándolo con quienes más ama.

Todos esos abrazos le ayudaron a dormir, para no seguir pensando.

Más sin embargo jamás les diría a ellos lo que vio.

Nunca.

Sabe que sus detectives querrán matar a Spider.

Para que darles más razones.

* * *

Felicidades llegaste al final, buen trabajo.

Datos Curiosos:

● La portada la hice yooo, leyeron yo!, le deje mi logo y firma. Es que prefiero que mis portadas sean únicas y hechas por mí por lo que las próximas historias contaran con este tipo de portadas (ya sean dibujadas o solo fotos).

● El título es un juego de palabras (debo admitir que soy un poco fan de estos), debido a que en japonés Kaitou (怪盗) es ladrón fantasma, y si se tradujera totalmente el titulo sería más como "Cuidando al ladrón" o "Cuidando al ladrón fantasma".

● El que colocara estas lunas, son por que representan la mejoría de Kaito a lo largo del One-Shot.

● Las voces que escucha Kaito, es algo que a veces me sucede a mi, escucho voces que son solo de mi propia imaginación y aunque en algunos casos tiene razón en otros solo son una molestia, por lo que las ignoro (trato de encerrarlas en los más profundo, pero son unas malditas , o bueno ya que).

No es que sufra de algún trastorno mental (aunque por una tía mía soy propensa a la esquizofrenia, pero no lo tengo) solo son cosas que yo misma me creo, como que para no estar tan sola... supongo?, seeee.

Bueno eso es todo.

Se despide Luna, Hasta la próxima.


End file.
